


Naked in the Garden

by AlphaRed15



Category: Grounded (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Holding Hands, Mild Malnutrition, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Obvious Attraction, Partial Nudity, Puberty, Stripping, Two Children Alone Together, Voyeurism, shrunk, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRed15/pseuds/AlphaRed15
Summary: A mishap while climbing leaves Hoops without a shirt. Willow does her best to make her feel better.
Relationships: Willow Branch/Ally "Hoops" Nguyen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Naked in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't entirely sure if this belongs in the Mature or Explict category, so I went higher to be safe.
> 
> This is the first piece of smut that I've been able to write that suitable for posting. Apologies if it's not any good, I'm asexual as well as male, so I'm shooting in the dark here.

It was all Willow's fault.

Hoops groaned as she looked at her reflection in the puddle, trying to see the extent of the damage to her shirt. The tear ran up the side, curving through the cat design before hitting the collar. She was lucky that it was still wearable, although now it was more jacket than shirt.

There was no saving the cat design on the front though. She really liked the cat design too. It was cool.

If Willow hadn't gotten it into her stupid head that the berries by the bird bath might be useful, this would have never happened. But _no_ , Willow was always right, and when she decides that something was worth doing, they have to do it. 

But it wasn't Willow that had to climb that branch to knock the berry down. No, that was Hoops' job. Just because she'd done well in sports, she was always the one that had to do the heavy lifting. It was Hoops that had to carry grass planks all over the Garden. It was Hoops that had to dive into the murky water looking for some rock that was different from all the other rocks. And it was Hoops that was up on the branch when a gust of wind caught her and sent her flying.

But she couldn't have just fallen into the soft mud. No, that'd be too easy. She'd instead gotten snagged on the branch, left hanging and flailing like an idiot until she heard that terrible ripping sound. Willow was at least good enough to try and catch her when she finally did fall, but all that did was dump them both in the mud.

Hoops tried to hold the tear closed, but the second she let go it just fell open. At least Willow's clothes could be cleaned. Her's got destroyed. She stared at her reflection, before scowling and pulling the shirt off. She couldn't afford to be distracted by the fabric flapping around constantly, it would just make it harder to run from danger. Besides, nearly three weeks in the Garden had poked the shirt so full of holes that it barely kept the sun off her anyway.

She took the opportunity to look over her body. Her skin was covered in tiny scrapes and bruises picked up from living rough like this. Her figure was muscular, but three weeks without a decent meal was starting to show. She was much thinner now than she had been, and she didn't like the way that her ribs were starting to press against her skin. 

At least her breasts hadn't shrunk thanks to her bad diet. When her breasts started to grow last Autumn, she'd been so proud that it was all she could do to not flip up her shirt and show them off at every opportunity. They were proof that she was no longer a child, that she was more mature than the rest of the kids at school. Granted, they weren't much more than bumps that chafed against her shirt, but her mother had told her that not eating well would harm their growth, and she didn't want them to _stay_ small!

A shadow fell on the water, and a new reflection appeared next to hers. "Ally, I'm sorry about what happened."

Hoops turned and shot Willow a hard look. "It was my favourite shirt."

Willow shifted uncomfortably. "I know. I… I didn't even consider that the wind might be that strong. I should have warned you to hold on."

"Whatever." Hoops walked past her and started walking back towards their camp.

"No, wait." Willow said.

"What?" Hoops grumbled, coming to a stop.

"I…" Willow swallowed, seeming to struggle to get the words out. "I… Are you really okay walking around half-naked like that?"

Hoops shrugged. "Sure. Used to take my shirt off all the time last year. Mum never liked it when my clothes came home muddy from playing sports with the boys."

"R-really?" Willow stammered. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"A little." Hoops admitted. "Mum said I wasn't to do it anymore now that I'm becoming a teenager. But it's not like there's any boys here. It's just us."

"Yeah, I suppose." Willow said quietly.

Silence filled the air, broken only by the chattering of nearby ants and the chirping of aphids.

"Are you done?" Hoops asked. "We're burning daylight."

"No! I'm just…" Willow turned away suddenly, causing Hoops to frown. What was up with her? "It's… it's not fair, you being forced to walk around topless. And… and you're mad at me, right? That's bad for teamwork, and we need to be a team, because we're the only ones here and we're stronger together. I think I might be able to craft you a new shirt, but that'll take time, and-"

"Willow. You're rambling." Hoops said, cutting her off. "Get to the point."

Willow let out a long breath, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion, pulled it over her head. 

Hoops' mouth dropped as Willow turned back around, shirt now in her hands. Her bare skin was similarly covered in scrapes and bruises, but her darker tones helped to hide a lot of the damage. While she had been eating just as poorly as Hoops, her lack of muscles helped to retain some weight, making her slender figure more filled out. Her chest appeared flat, but she couldn't really tell, as Willow had crossed her arms in front of her nipples, hiding them from view. She was… stunning…

"Quit staring, you're making it worse!" Willow said. If her darker skin had allowed it, Hoops was certain that Willow would be blushing with embarrassment.

Finally, Hoops tore her eyes away from her friend's naked frame and focused on her face. "What are you doing?"

Willow walked up to Hoops and placed her shirt in her hands alongside her own. "This… this is fair! We're even now. I'll stay like this until I can craft a new shirt for you."

Hoops looked down at Willow's body again, then back up at her earnest expression, before bursting out laughing. "Really? That's your big solution to the nudity issue? Get naked too?"

Willow's expression changed. "I… I thought that you'd agree that it was fair! Stop it!"

"Sorry, it's just…" Hoops tried to steady herself, but could barely hold back another fit of giggles. "You're so smart, far smarter than me, and _THIS_ is the best you could come up with? This is what I would do to make you feel better if things had happened the other way!"

Willow cracked a slight smile. "Give me a break, it's not like I was able to plan for this. I'm improvising."

"No, I like it!" Hoops said. "It's a good look for you. Very… _revealing_."

"Speak for yourself, Ally Nguyen!" Willow retorted, pointing. "Look at you with those boobs. Be careful showing those off, you might poke someone's eye out!"

"Come on, they're not that pointy!" Hoops reached up and grabbed one of her budding breasts, sending a slight shiver down her spine. Unexpectedly, she felt a hard point between her fingers, right where her nipple should be. Glancing over at Willow, she saw that her friend had dropped her arms. Willow's own nipples were just as pointy, but it was barely noticeable without her own small mounds.

Maybe Willow was just as mature as her after all.

"So…" Willow said as Hoops calmed down. "Are we cool?"

"I dunno." Hoops said, smiling. "It's a nice gesture, but I'm not sure if it's good enough payback for destroying my shirt."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Fine. Anything."

"Lose the pants too."

Hoops burst out laughing again as Willow's eyes widened with shock. She tried to stammer out a response, but she couldn't put the words together. Finally, she took a deep breath and waited for Hoops to calm herself. "Is that what it's going to take?"

Hoops nodded.

"Undies too?"

"Of course."

Willow sighed. "Fine. On one condition. You too."

"Done." Hoops said without hesitation. "That's _fair_ , right?"

"You just don't have any modesty, do you?" Willow grumbled.

"Not really, not when it means messing with you." Hoops said, grinning even wider.

Willow scowled, kicking off her shoes. "I hate you. On three."

Hoops nodded and hooked her fingers under her waistband. "After you."

Willow closed her eyes. "Okay. One… Two… _Three!_ "

Hoops quickly slipped out of her shorts, sliding them and her underwear down her legs in one go, quickly pulling her shoes through and stepping out of them. Willow had a harder time pulling down her jeans, and once they were past her butt she had to sit down, but after a little effort they slid off her. Once they were past her feet, she reached back up and pulled down her underwear too. Willow stood back up, trying to cover both her chest and groin, while Hoops didn't even bother.

Hoops sighed, shaking her head. "Willow, this isn't payback if you cover yourself. Drop the hands."

Willow shot her a dirty look, but complied, forcing her shaking arms to stay at her sides.

Hoops took the opportunity to get a better look at Willow's privates. It wasn't the first time that she'd seen a vagina, she'd been in the changing room more than enough times to sneak a peek, but it was the first time seeing Willow's. It was… smaller than she thought it'd be. More inward facing. Her own was more open, the lip-like flaps spread out wide. 

Hoops wished that she'd paid more attention during Sex-Ed, she knew that there was a name for all the bits, but couldn't for the life of her remember what they were called.

"Are you done staring?" Willow asked.

"Almost." Hoops said, smirking. As she began to look up, she noticed a few, black strands of hair poking out above her privates. It almost took her a second to realise what it was. Pubic hair. Willow had hair down there. She didn't even have hair down there! 

That settled it, as far as Hoops was concerned, neither of them were kids anymore.

"You know…" Willow said, looking around. "I thought being naked outside would be more… frightening."

"Really?" Hoops asked, finally watching her face.

"Yeah, I occasionally have nightmares about it." Willow said. "But being like this out here with you… it just feels the same as any other day here."

"Maybe it's because no one can see us." Hoops said. "No parents to tell us off, no teachers to put us in detention, no class to laugh at us. Just me and you, alone together."

"Alone, except for the insects." Willow said, nodding at the line of ants crossing a nearby rock.

Hoops laughed. "Yeah, except for the insects. But I don't think they mind."

Willow smiled, visibly more relaxed. "Seriously Hoops, I am sorry."

Hoops waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known."

Willow leaned over to Hoops and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I wouldn't want to be stuck here with anyone but you."

Hoops quickly returned the hug, feeling that same shiver run through her as Willow's bare skin pressed against hers. "Me neither. And I'd be long dead without your smarts on my own."

After a long while, Willow shifted her arm. "You know, I think I was right before." 

"About what?" Hoops murmured. 

"Your boobs are really pointy." Willow said, reaching up and poking her left breast. 

Hoops pulled back from the hug, feeling heat rushing to her face. "Sh-Shut up!"

"So you _can_ get embarrassed after all!" Willow declared, her smile wide. "Come on, we should head back."

Hoops nodded, for once struggling with her words.

Willow turned away from Hoops and started to bend over to grab her shoes, before pausing. "Turn around."

"What?" Hoops said.

"I've stated your curiosity enough, and I refuse to spread my bum for you too." Willow replied. "Turn around and no peeking."

Hoops stared at Willow's butt for a good couple seconds, before rolling her eyes and turning around. "Fine. Spoilsport."

After a second, Willow walked back around. "You know, you can just ask to see me naked rather than just stare from a distance all the time."

Hoops' eyes widened, but she quickly dampened her excitement. Willow was just teasing her, and wasn't going to take the bait. "Nah, I wouldn't want you to die of embarrassment."

" _Sure_ …" Willow said, smirking. "The offer stands, whenever you're ready to have a _closer look_."

Hoops swallowed. Maybe she had it the wrong way around this whole time. Maybe Willow was more mature after all.

"So." Willow continued, stretching. "This pantsless thing. Is there an end date?

"Um…" Hoops thought for a few moments. "I dunno, until tomorrow night?"

"Works for me." Willow replied. She reached over and took Hoops' hand as they began their walk back to camp. "I think I might know how to turn berry skin into a basic cloth. Home Ec wasn't my best class though, so it might take a week or two."

"By all means, take your time." Hoops replied, giving Willow's hand a squeeze. "There's no rush."

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing some actually sexual content, but my sex-blind brain threatened to stall out, so I decided to stop at the hug.
> 
> I am always open to criticism, so feel free to tell me what you think :D


End file.
